The Proposal
by ADORA-CB
Summary: Kim Hyukjae, seorang Editor ternama pendatang dari luar telah habis masa tinggalnya di Negara Korea. Ia diperbolehkan lagi tinggal tetapi harus mempunyai minimal tunangan dengan orang Korea asli. judul beda sama isi /-?- HAEHYUK! YAOI!


The Proposal

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk milik keluarganya dan SM, saya mau minjem nama orang tua saya #plakk dan ide ini terinspirasi dari film hollywood dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan alur yang berbeda.

Cast : Hyukjae, Donghae, and the other

Rated : T (R-15 adegan ciuman)

Summary : Kim Hyukjae, seorang Editor ternama pendatang dari luar telah habis masa tinggalnya di Negara Korea. Ia diperbolehkan lagi tinggal tetapi harus mempunyai minimal tunangan dengan orang Korea asli

Warning! This is Y.A.O.I! Dun like dun read! Bayangin disini Hyukjae polos sedikit kejem(?) sama bawahannya dan Donghae yang nurut tapi jahil(?) pada atasannya itu, dan maaf kalo tata cara imigrasinya salah *bow* maklum ini dari imajinasi xD

Allright! Lets begin the se-to-ri! ^^

* * *

"aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus membereskan naskah ini!"

Trriit! Triit!

"sebentar. Halo? Apa?! Bukankah sudah kubilang harus diterbitkan sekarang?! Kau bodoh?!"

Pagi-pagi suara ocehan ganas terdengar dari ruangan editor disebuah perusahaan publishing di Korea Selatan. Ia adalah Tan Hyukjae, seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun berwarganegaraan China. Hyukjae sebenarnya berwajah imut dan sangaat manis tapi wajah itu tertutup saat keinginannya tak terturuti oleh bawahannya, amukannya sangat luar biasa sadis.

Saat ini dia sedang ada diruangannya berdua dengan asistennya, Lee Donghae, yang sedari tadi nunduk sambil sesekali ngelirik kearah bossnya yang berjuluk Angry Prince –parodi Angry Bird-. Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukai dan mengagumi Hyukjae, tapi ya itu mereka mengurungkan niat mereka karena sifat 'ledakan' Hyukjae.

"apa sudah selesai, boss?"

Hyukjae yang sedang mengurut dahinya yang berkedut pening mengangkat pandangannya pada Donghae. Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, ngusir. Donghae mengangguk paham dan segera melangkah keluar.

Diluar ternyata banyak teman sekantornya yang menatap iba padanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum –nyengir- dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Teman sebelahnya mendongak menatap Donghae yang sedang menghembuskan nafas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"lebih kejam daripada kemarin?"

"sangat."

Orang itu tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Donghae, bermaksud menyalurkan semangatnya.

"sabar, Angry Prince pasti akan men-"

Orang itu kembali menuju kursinya saat pintu bertag 'Tan Hyukjae' berderit terbuka, menampakan Hyukjae dengan wajah angkuhnya melangkah dengan anggun ke arah ruangan bername tag "Kim Hyunjoo", ia mengetuk sebentar kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Seluruh karyawan serempak menghela napas lega, mereka piker angry prince akan menceramahi mereka dengan ganasnya hingga mereka sesak napas/?, namun tak lama Hyukjae keluar dan berjalan menuju meja Donghae.

"kau, ikut, denganku." Dengan ucapan yang tak terbantahkan, ia melenggang pergi menuju lift. Donghae segera mengangguk dan mengambil buku catatan kecil, siapa tahu ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Hyukjae.

Tak sampai di depan lift, pintu ruang Kim Hyunjoo terbuka dengan debaman yang sangat keras. Semua termasuk Hyukjae, kaget dan menengok ke arah Hyunjoo yang mukanya memerah, menahan marah.

"apa-apaan ini?!" seru Hyunjoo, seluruh karyawan menatapnya bingung.

"jangan katakan itu." Gumam Hyukjae lirih, Donghae yang disebelahnya hanya menaikan alisnya tak paham.

"aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Hyukjae-sshi! Apa sebabnya aku dikeluarkan dari perusahaan?! Dan apa hakmu untuk memecatku?!" seruan Hyunjoo semakin keras, dan mungkin orang yang berada di lantai diatas mereka dapat mendengarnya, menggelikan.

Hyukjae dengan tenang berbalik, menantang Hyunjoo yang menatapnya tajam. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"aku? Aku melihat data-data keuangan darimu, Hyunjoo –shii, bahwa ada beberapa pengeluaran yang tak wajar. Dan setelah tangan kananku menyelidikinya… yah, kau tahu apa kan maksudku, Hyunjoo-sshi?"

Hyunjoo menatapnya tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Hyukjae.

"woo woo! Santai bung!" Donghae menghalau pergerakan Hyunjoo dan menangkis pukulan yang akan ia arahkan ke Hyukjae.

"cih! Mentang-mentang kau editor 1 dan seenaknya menyelewangkan wewenangmu?! Begitu?!"

"aku tak menyelewengkan wewenang! Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada, dan kau tahu kan prinsip perusahaan bahwa seseorang yang membuat malu dan rugi perusahaan harus didepak!"

Hyunjoo menatap tajam Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian. Ia melengos dan dengan jalan cepat menuju ruangannya, menutup pintu dengan bantingan lagi.

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lift. Donghae menatap kawan-kawannya, dan disambut dengan tatapan mengiba.

"err, hyukjae sajangnim-"

"stop! Aku sedang menahan marahku pada Choi sajangnim. Aku tak mau melampiaskannya padamu."

Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah tanda jika mereka naik level. Sunyi sekali rasanya.

* * *

Braak!

Hyukjae membuka kasar pintu ruangan Big Bossnya, Choi Siwon. Ia melangkah marah menuju mejanya, diekori oleh Donghae yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia heran dengan sikap Hyukjae kali ini. Biasanya Hyukjae marah –kesal- hanya ucapannya saja yang tajam, tapi kali ini tingkahnya sangat berbeda.

"oh. Kau sudah da-"

"jangan banyak bicara, Choi! Apa maksudmu masa tinggalku habis?!"

Hyukjae berkacak pinggang sambil menatap marah pada big bossnya aka saudara sepupunya itu. Donghae yang sedikit ngeri pada seruan Hyukjae –yang sekali lagi berbeda- tak sadar mundur satu langkah.

Siwon yang sudah tahu sifat saudaranya akan cepat naik darah hanya tersenyum lembut.

"masa tinggalmu di Korea sudah habis, jika kau tak memiliki tunangan atau kekasih minimal, maka kau akan dideportasi ke China. Dan kau disuruh untuk ke kantor imigrasi luar negeri, jam makan siang."

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang, otaknya yang tiba-tiba sedikit lamban memproses omongan saudaranya. Donghae yang mendengarnya tentu saja bersorak riang, dalam hati maksudnya.

"ja-jadi. Ma-maksudmu?"

"iya, segeralah cari kekasih."

Mata Hyukjae melebar lagi mendengar ucapan santai Siwon. Hell! Ia sudah lama tak memiliki pacar karena juga kesibukan yang diberikan bossnya ini. Masa dalam waktu singkat ini ia bisa memiliki pacar?

"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan cabang perusahaan ini? Ya! Aku bisa bekerja dicabang perusahaanmu kan?"

Hyukjae mencoba memberi ide untuk mengelak, Siwon menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"tak bisa, Hyukjae-ah. Kau harus setidaknya 1 tahun berada di China tanpa bekerja pada perusahaanku atau perusahaan Korea lain disana."

Hyukjae kembali berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan dan ide lain. Tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah asistennya yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba hatinya bersorak riang, ia mendapat ide. Ia menarik lengan Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Donghae.

"kurasa aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Kau tak perlu takut akan kehilanganku karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Donghae dan tentunya juga Siwon melotot kaget kearah Hyukjae yang tersenyum manis nan imut. Donghae kaget karena tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendeklarasikan dirinya 'berhubungan' dengan bossnya sedangkan Siwon kaget karena ia sebenarnya menyukai saudaranya itu, incest eh?

"apa yang-eumb!"

"jadi?"

Hyukjae menutup mulut Donghae yang akan mengomel meminta penjelasan, Siwon menatap tak suka Donghae.

"10 menit lagi, aku beri kalian izin keluar."

Hyukjae menyeringai senang sedangkan Donghae melotot tajam kearah bossnya. Hyukjae membungkuk hormat dan menarik lengan Donghae keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Siwon yang berdecak frustasi.

"tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu kita berpacaran?!"

Donghae menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Hyukjae, tak menyadari jika suara sangat keras hingga terdengar oleh temannya sekantor. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap polos plus puppy eyesnya.

"please~"

Donghae berjengit kaget dan menutup hidungnya, takut darah akan mengalir disana. Hyukjae segera mengubah ekspresinya lagi.

"apaan?! Aku tak mau! Itu sih resikomu untuk dideportasi! Kenapa aku ikut kau seret juga?!"

Donghae sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menolak permintaan Hyukjae. Enak saja, dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan bossnya itu, tiba-tiba mereka dibilang pacaran! Jamban please! Lain dari Donghae yang melotot, Hyukjae menghela nafas santai dan menunjukkan wajah menantang.

"oh yeah? Aku melakukan ini untukku dan juga untukmu bodoh." Ucap Hyukjae menantang, Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tak berpikir jika aku dideportasi kau juga ikut dipecat? Pasti Choi sajangnim akan memperkerjakan editor baru dan pastinya seluruh bawahan dari editor itu akan ikut tersingkirkan, sesuai dengan peraturan." Lanjut Hyukjae panjang lebar, Donghae membuka lebar mulutnya. Tak menyangka jika bossnya itu memikirkan nasibnya hingga sejauh itu.

"jadi…"

"jadi?"

"bereskan. Barangmu."

Ekspresi tajam nan penuh penekanan bagi seorang Lee Donghae.

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia memasuki sendiri ruangannya dan menutup agak keras pintu itu. Donghae menunduk, tak sadar sedari tadi dipertonton oleh teman-temannya.

"astaga! Seorang Lee Donghae telah berpacaran dengan Tan Hyukjae!"

Seru seorang lelaki yang bukan berasal dari lantai itu, yang mungkin mampir bermain(?). dalam hati ia berkata jika ini akan menjadi gossip yang paling hot sepanjang masa. Tak tahu jika Hyukjae sudah kembali lagi ke sebelah Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"tak hanya berpacaran. Kami. Bertunangan."

Ucapan Hyukjae yang menyelonong kembali merangkul lengan Donghae, membuyarkan pikiran pundung asistennya.

Suasana ricuh terdengar didalam kantor. Donghae melirik kesal kearah Hyukjae yang juga men-death glare dirinya. Donghae teringat jika ia disuruh untuk berberes-beres. Tak ayal, ia langsung menuju mejanya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergipun semuanya masih bergosip ria nan riuh didalam kantor itu. Ckckck. Mereka akan dibantai Hyukjae jika pekerjaan mereka tak selesai hari ini.

* * *

Kali ini Hyukjae beserta Donghae berada didalam kantor kecil pelayanan bagi warga yang ingin memperpanjang masa tinggalnya di Korea. Pria berumur 40-an itu membaca biodata kedua manusia yang duduk dihadapannya.

"jadi, kalian akan menikah?"

"iya."

"karena kau mendapat surat pemberitahuan itu?"

"maaf?"

Hyukjae mengernyit tak paham. Sang petugas menghela nafasnya.

"kalian tahu, banyak orang yang mengaku-aku bertunangan ataupun menikah karena salah seorang dari mereka akan dideportasi. Karena itu kami akan menanyai kalian beberapa pertanyaan pembuka sebelum kami akan menanyakan kalian secara lanjut nanti."

Hyukjae mengangguk paham dan menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"kami sungguh-sungguh bertunangan walaupun kami pasangan err gay. Benarkan?"

Hyukjae menatap kekasih-palsu-nya, Donghae mengangguk tegas.

"jadi, kalian akan menikah dimana?"

"dikota kelahirannya."

Hyukjae mengelus tangan Donghae, Donghae membiarkannya sesekali dapat aksi romantis gratis dari bossnya yang manis.

"dimana kota kelahiran kekasihmu?"

"di Mokpo."

"naik apa kalian menuju kesana?"

"tentu saja naik pesawat! Hahaha, benarkan hae?"

Donghae sekali lagi mengangguk tegas, ia kali ini benar-benar menikmati perlakuan Hyukjae yang kali ini menyender dipundaknya manja.

"apa keluarga kalian tahu jika kalian akan bertunangan?"

"oh, untukku, aku tak punya keluarga, jadi tak masalah, tentu." Hyukjae mengangguk yakin, tapi dimatanya terlihat sendu saat mengatakan itu.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"keluargaku pasti merestui apapun pilihanku."

Sang petugas mengangguk, jawaban mereka cukup memuaskan. Ia mengambil note dan menulis disana.

"temui aku seminggu lagi. Dan kami akan menanyai kalian. Jika kalian lulus, maka kau tidak akan dideportasi tapi…"

Donghae entah kenapa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Hyukjae mencoba bersikap tenang namun penuh rasa tegang.

"jika tidak, kau akan dideportasi." Ia menunjuk Hyukjae.

"dan kau, akan dihukum penjara selama 5 tahun karena itu." Ia menunjuk Donghae yang lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

"dan aku akan terus mengawasi dan mengintai kalian. Jadi cukup untuk hari ini, selamat siang."

Hyukjae dan Donghae menjabat tangan orang itu dan segera keluar secepatnya.

"hari ini juga, kau pesankan pesawat untuk terbang ke Mokpo besok. Dan juga aku inginkan harga yang sedikit murah, kau tahu gajiku akan habis jika aku kira-kira untuk hal ini."

Hyukjae mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan keluar kantor imigrasi, Donghae yang jengah berhenti melangkah dan tentu saja Hyukjae tak sengaja menubruk punggungnya karena sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada handphonenya.

"kenapa jadi aku yang direpotkan?"

Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit merinding.

"te-tentu saja karena kau asistenku."

"disini yang membutuhkanku kan kau. Jadi kenapa kau tak meminta baik-baik padaku?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya tak paham. Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"bukankah jika orang akan bertunangan atau menikah akan meminta persetujuan dari orang yang ia inginkan? Jadi berlututlah dihadapanku dan memohonlah untuk menikah denganku."

Hyukjae memandang horror pada Donghae, asistennya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"apa kau gila?!"

"baiklah, selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa di China."

Hyukjae gelagapan dan mengejar Donghae.

"tunggu dulu!"

"jadi?"

Hyukjae merengut dan menghela nafasnya berat. Jika ini bukan untuk hidupnya, maka ia tak sudi berlutut dihadapan umum seperti ini! Ia berlutut dengan susah payah dan mendongak menatap wajah Donghae.

"haah~ Donghae?"

"ya?"

"Lee Donghaeku tercinta?"

"oke, tak usah beralay ria."

"maukah kau?"

"hm?"

"maukah kau menjadi suamiku?"

"alright. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi-pagi untuk kebandara."

Donghae meninggalkan bossnya yang masih berlutut dan memandang cengo kepergian Donghae. Hell! Ia memakai skinny jeans yang nge-press dikaki jenjangnya! Ia pasti kesusahan untuk berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain! Urgh! Lee Donghae sialan!

Hyukjae secara bertahap mencoba berdiri kembali. Ia membersihkan lututnya yang kotor dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan kesisi jalan dan menghentikan taksi untuk kembali pergi ke kantornya.

* * *

"jadi kita 2 jam lagi tiba?"

"hn."

"oke, kita manfaatkan waktu untuk belajar satu sama lain."

Hyukjae mengambil buku yang sudah dicetak semalaman oleh Donghae tentang dirinya sendiri, begitu juga Hyukjae. Ia menukarkan bukunya dan membaca buku tentang Donghae dengan seksama.

"kau alergi warna pink?"

"oh, shut up."

Hyukjae terkikik dan kembali membaca tentang Donghae. Donghae-pun menemukan sebuah pernyataan kecil yang cukup membuatnya terkekeh.

"ada yang lucu?"

"kau mempunyai tanda lahir? Dimana? Dilengan? Punggung? Atau pantat?"

"oh, diamlah."

"ini penting, mungkin saja akan ditanyakan waktu wawancara imigrasi. Dan bahkan aku menebak kau mempunyai tato."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae, sedangkan dibalas dengan –apa? Aku salah?- Hyukjae memutar kedua matanya.

"sok tahu."

"benarkah? Biar aku tebak, apa itu tato naga? Kaligrafi jepang? Nama-nama cinta?"

"diam, bodoh!"

Mereka kembali membaca tentang satu sama lain hingga sebuah pengumuman terdengar jika mereka akan tiba dikota yang mereka tuju.

"jadi, kita ke rumahmu menggunakan apa?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum misterius sedangkan Hyukjae menatapnya polos dan berkedip-kedip tak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

"oh man! Seharusnya aku tak Tanya!"

Hyukjae sepanjang perjalanan hanya menggerutu tentang kendaraan lain yang kini ia duduki. Bus tanpa ac! Damn! Sudah musim panas ditambah tanpa ac! Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengipasi dirinya, sesekali ia juga mengipasi orang yang mengomel disampingnya itu karena iba.

"setelah sampai diterminal, kita naik apa?"

"mobil."

"ber-ac?"

"hmm. Mungkin."

Perempatan pindah ke dahi Hyukjae. Seharusnya aku memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek sajaa~! Batin Hyukjae merana. Kaena ia sekarang pakai kaos berbahan tebal lengan panjang. Poor Hyukkie~

Sampailah mereka diterminal besar kebanggaan masyarakat Mokpo. Dari sekian banyak orang, ada 2 ibu-ibu yang melambaikan tangannya sambil membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan nama Donghae. Dan Hyukjae menduga jika mereka adalah ibu dan nenek Donghae.

"hae! Lee Donghae~!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju kedua orang yang sangat disayangnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat kebersamaan keluarga yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Merasa ada yang mendekat, pelukan ala telletubbies itu hilang dan tersenyum menatap Hyukjae yang menggeret kopernya mendekat.

"selamat siang."

Hyukjae membungkuk hormat, Donghae mengangguk bangga. Setidaknya bossnya itu mempunyai tata krama pada keluarganya. Kedua ibu-nenek itu tersenyum.

"ah, selamat datang di Mokpo, dear."

Ibu Donghae memeluk Hyukjae. Sedikit kaget karena tak terbiasa, Hyukjae terdiam mendapat pelukan ala ibu-anak itu. Mengerti perasaan Hyukjae, Donghae segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah, bu, nek, dialah kekasihku sekaligus bossku. Namanya Kim Hyukjae."

Ibu dan nenek Donghae menyambut hangat kedatangannya, tak seperti bayangan Hyukjae yang melayang aneh-aneh karena kau tahu kan ia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua sejak kecil. Dan lagi, ia pikir keluarga Donghae akan jijik terhadap mereka, tapi ternyata tak sama sekali! Sungguh aneh!

Setelah acara penyambutan kecil diterminal, mereka segera menaiki mobil menuju suatu tempat. Disepanjang perjalanan banyak toko yang menurut Hyukjae mengandung unsur 'Donghae dan keluarga' seperti DH&amp;Shop, LDH Bakery, dll.

"hae. Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae memanggil pelan Donghae yang sepertinya tengah melamun menatap luar jendela, mobilnya disupiri oleh ibunya. Merasa dicueki, Hyukjae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk.

Plakk!

"auch! Please!"

Donghae menatap jengkel kearah Hyukjae yang juga memandangnya jengkel. Hyukjae menunjuk luar jendela yang barusan melewati toko bertuliskan DH&amp;Electronic.

"kau belum menjelaskan tentang usaha keluargamu, sayang." Hyukjae bertanya sarkastik, Donghae menatapnya tak suka.

"dia hanya merendah." Ujar nenek Donghae, Hyukjae membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya, karena sekali lagi melewati toko usaha keluarga Donghae. Pasti ia sangat kaya, batin Hyukjae.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka didermaga yang cukup ramai. Tunggu dulu, dermaga?! Batin Hyukjae menjerit tak suka. Donghae membantu Hyukjae untuk menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

"kenapa kita didermaga?"

"tentu saja untuk kerumahku."

"rumahmu dilautan?!"

Donghae menghela nafasnya dan menaruh koper Hyukjae tepat didepan kakinya. Ia menoyor dahi Hyukjae pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau pikir aku ikan?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae melangkah mengabaikan Hyukjae yang meratapi nasibnya. Donghae ikut bergabung dengan ibu serta neneknya yang bersiap turun untuk mencapai kapal motor milik keluarga Donghae.

"apa kau tak membantunya, Hae?" Tanya ibu Donghae yang menatap kasihan pada Hyukjae yang err… bingung untuk menjalankan roda koper dijalan tak beraturan dermaga.

"tak apa, ia lelaki kuat."

Tapi, itu sama sekali lain dengan batin Hyukjae yang sudah mengumpat-umpat dan sumpah serapah yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada seorang lelaku yang membiarkannya membawa koper sendirian. Hyukjae tentu saja biasa mendorong koper jika jalanannya mulus, lah ini jalanan udah berbatu, gronjal-gronjal(?) pula. Grr! Awas kau Lee!

Kembali ia menyumpahi orang yang saat ini ada disampingnya, ia menatap takut pada tangga kayu yang menempel didinding bawah dermaga yang menurun curam langsung pada kapal motor. Donghae turun duluan, dengan sangat lincah karena terbiasa. Sesampai dibawah, Ia mendongak dan menatap Hyukjae yang ragu-ragu.

"ayo, tak apa. Kayunya aman."

Hyukjae yang sudah terbebas dari kopernya, karena tadi kopernya sudah berada didalam kapal yang bodohnya Donghae melemparnya kedalam kapal. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni tangga ini sambil bermunajat pada Tuhan.

"iya, sedikit lagi. 5 anak tangga lagi."

Bermaksud membantu, Donghae memegang pinggang Hyukjae dan sebelah tangannya memegang pantatnya, mungkin juga kesempatan. Perempatan kembali berada pada dahi Hyukjae.

"singkirkan. Tanganmu. Dari pantatku. Singkirkan!"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada dipantat Hyukjae, tapi tanpa melepas pegangannya dipinggang ramping Hyukjae.

"iya, ayo 2 anak tangga lagi."

Sebelah kaki Hyukjae meraba-raba bagian bawah dan menemukan pijakan dikapal tersebut. Ibu dan nenek Donghae terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

Hap!

"selamat. Umurku sudah 1000 tahun sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae langsung mendeathglare Donghae tak terima.

* * *

Sebenarnya perjalanan kerumah Donghae yang berada disebuah pulau kecil didekat dermaga tak cukup lama. Jika ada sebuah jembatan penghubung maka perjalanan dengan kapalpun tak terpakai. Tapi yah, Karena pemerintah yang tak merespon permintaan keluarga Donghae, jadinya mereka tetap menggunakan kapal motor.

Tak berapa lama, terlihatlah rumah bercat putih yang megah dipinggir pantai yang tenang. Hyukjae Nampak terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Sungguh! Donghae bilang kepadanya -saat melamar pekerjaan dulu- ia adalah pendatang baru -yang bertalenta- dan miskin dari sebuah pulau terpencil di Korea. Tapi, what?! Kenyataannya sungguh jauh berbeda.

Setelah meminggirkan kapal, Donghae membantu ibunya, nenek serta bossnya untuk membawa semua barang-barangnya. Hyukjae melambatkan jalannya untuk berbicara empat mata pada Donghae.

"kau bilang kau miskin?!"

"memang, orang tuaku yang kaya. Aku tidak."

"grr! Hanya orang kaya yang mengatakan itu biasanya."

Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah dan menyambut keempat orang yang baru saja datang. Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"bu? Ada apa ini?"

"oh! Hanya pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan."

Ibu Donghae melambaikan tangannya sambil terkekeh geli. Donghae menunduk galau sedangkan Hyukjae cengo.

"iya, hae. Hanya 50 orang saudara dan tetangga."

Kembali Donghae pundung, kali ini bersama Hyukjae.

"pesta? Great, Lee Donghae." Desis Hyukjae tak terima.

"hei, akupun tak tahu jika ibuku mengadakan pesta penyambutan!"

Kali ini hanya Hyukjae yang pundung.

"ayo cepatlah, bahkan nenekku berjalan lebih cepat darimu."

Trrt! Perempatan kembali mampir dijidat Hyukjae karena ucapan Donghae, lagi.

* * *

"selamat ya, Hae."

"perkenalkan kekasihku, Hyukjae."

"senang bertemu."

Donghae dan Hyukjae menyambuti satu per satu tamu yang ada dirumah Donghae. Hyukjae sempat merasa tak enak hati, karena bukan siapa-siapa dirumah itu tapi sudah disambut pesta meriah.

"kau adalah tunangan Donghae, dan bahkan kalian akan menikah. Tak perlu sungkan lagi, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari kami, Hyukjae-ah."

Kata-kata dari ibu Donghae yang mungkin tahu perasaan Hyukjae terngiang di ingatannya. Donghae dan Hyukjae berdiri diam sambil meminum jus jeruk hingga seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang mendekati mereka.

"hai, hae."

"astaga! Sica!"

Donghae terlihat senang saat bertemu perempuan itu, bahkan ia memeluknya sebentar. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, karena belum ada rasa diantara mereka.

"kita tak sopan, hae. Hai!."

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Jessica itu menyalami Hyukjae, yang dibalas senyuman manis olehnya.

"Hyukkie –Donghae berjuang keras untuk membujuk Hyukjae agar ia panggil 'Hyukkie'- , dia Jessica. Mantan-"

"Jessica, aku Jessica."

"pacar."

Hyukjae merasa tak enak, dan tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa, aura yang dikeluarkan Jessica membuatnya canggung padanya.

"wow. Aku tak menyangka kau mendapatkan kekasih yang manis, Hae-ah." Donghae tersenyum canggung begitu juga Hyukjae. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"cerita apa?" beo Hyukjae dan Donghae secara bersama.

"cerita kau melamar Hyukjae-sshi. Tentu saja!"

Oh-oh, sepertinya Jessica seorang Fujoshi -.- lihat saja dengan matanya yang berbinar menatap kedua orang didepannya itu. Tak menyesal aku putus dengan Donghae tapi mendapat moment YAOI! Batinnya sedeng.

"iya, benar!"

"ayo ceritakan!"

Seluruh tamu mendesak HaeHyuk untuk mengungkapkan cerita mereka. Konyol! Bahkan orang tua Donghae-pun mendukung. Gila! Bagaimana ini?! Batin Hyukjae frustasi.

"sebenarnya, yang suka bercerita itu Hyukkie. Jadi, Hyukkie-ah, aku persilakan."

Perempatan kembali muncul dijidat Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi berkat ucapan Donghae. Lee Donghae! Habislah kau sebentar lagi! Batin Hyukjae menggila.

"umm… darimana kita mulainya ya? Hahaha? Umm.."

Hyukjae mencoba Nampak berpikir untuk mengingat padahal ia berpikir untuk mencari jalan cerita yang pas.

"oh, aku ingat. Sewaktu itu hari jadiku dengan Donghae yang ketiga. Dia… sebetulnya aku tahu jika ia akan melamarku dari gerak-geriknya. Jadi dia memberiku petunjuk disetiap aku pergi. Aku menem-"

"sebenarnya…"

Hyukjae mendelik kesal kearah Donghae yang seenak pantatnya memotong cerita khayalannya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae.

"sebenarnya bukan seperti itu ceritanya."

Hyukjae mengacak pinggangnya, berlagak sok tahu pada Donghae yang masih santainya duduk dipinggiran sofa tempat ibu dan neneknya duduk.

"bukan seperti itu?" Tanya Jessica, yah sayang banget udah aku tulis deh, batinnya kembali sedeng.

"bukan, sebenarnya aku tahu jika ia tahu maksudku untuk melamarnya dan tingkah kocaknya yang menunggu setiap petunjukku. Jadi pada malamnya aku mengirimnya sebuah kotak paket-"

"oh? Kotak paket kecil yang diberikan seseorang misterius itu? Ya. Memang. Aku sudah menerima disaat aku baru saja pulang dari kantor."

Hyukjae berganti menyela ucapan Donghae. Donghae menatapnya menantang, sedangkan Hyukjae membalasnya mengejek.

"kotak kecil itu aku buka dan oh! Keluarlah kertas-kertas kelap-kelip berwarna-warni dan setelah aku keluarkan semua, didasarnya terlihat sebu-"

"tidak ada apapun."

Hyukjae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat kembali Donghae menyela ucapannya. Ia menatap seluruh tamu yang membeo ucapan Donghae.

"iya, tak ada isinya apapun. Baik cincin mapun kalung. Tapi aku tinggalkan sebuah alamat sebuah hotel disana."

"yang aku sangkanya ia sedang berselingkuh."

Kali ini Hyukjae pas menyela ucapan Donghae. Donghae terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memandang Hyukjae.

"aku lantas langsung pergi menuju hotel yang dituju. Saat aku membuka pintu, Donghae, anak kalian, sedang duduk." HJ

"berdiri." DH

"memakai jas."HJ

"membawa cincin." DH

"dan mengatakan jika ia melamar dan akan menikahiku." HJ

"tamat! Ada yang ingin makan?"

Donghae segera mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tamu yang memandangnya takjub terlebih Jessica yang sudah berteriak gaje sambil menulis entah apa itu disebuah note dipangkuannya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Donghae-ah, ciumlah dia!"

"iya, benar!"

"kyaaa~ ayo hae-ah!"

"kiss him! Kiss him!"

Donghae dipaksa berdiri disamping Hyukjae –karena diseret kakaknya-. Mereka berdua berdiri canggung dengan seluruh tamu serta orang tua Donghae yang mendukung ucapan kakak Donghae untuk mencium Hyukjae. Bahkan Jessica sudah menyiapkan kameranya, gila.

"oke, oke!" Donghae mengambil telapak tangan Hyukjae dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

"muuaachh! Sudah kan?!"

Semuanya ricuh karena tak sesuai yang mereka harapkan. Donghwa menunjuk bibirnya sendiri sebagai tanda. Dan Jessica-pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"oke!" Donghae menghadap ke wajah putih Hyukjae yang pipinya tengah merona.

"ayo kita lakukan ini sekejap langsung selesai." Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujui.

Chu~

Ciuman sekilas yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ibu dan anaknya yang masih kecil saat akan berangkat kesekolah TK. Semua orang kembali berteriak protes dan lagi-lagi Jessica dan Donghwa protes paling keras. Jessica yang sudah tak sabar segera berteriak.

"cium Hyukjae lama dibibirnya yang merah itu, Lee Donghae~!"

Semua orang berjengit kaget, seperti halnya Haehyuk. Wew! Donghae sama sekali tak menyangka jika Jessica akan senang sekali jika mereka berciuman.

"maaf."

Donghae menghadapkan muka Hyukjae, dengan menangkupkan tangannya diwajah mulus Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar, ia terpesona dengan mata coklat bulat Hyukjae yang memandangnya sayu karena malu dengan pipi yang merona.

Chuuu~

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dan mencaplok/? bibir merah Hyukjae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang sesungguhnya baginya sangat nikmat. Hyukjae hanya diam saja saat Donghae sedikit menghisap bibirnya.

"kyaaa~! Kalian luar biasa!"

Jessica tak henti-hentinya memotret dengan semangat, sampai-sampai teman disampingnya bersweatdrop ria. Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah serta bersiul-siul menggoda. Donghae segera sadar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajahnya pun ikut merona saat sadar apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"kalian menjadi OTPku!" Jessica benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

"ini kamarnya!"

Setelah pesta usai tepat saat malam hari, Ibu serta nenek Donghae mengantarkan kedua orang kedalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Hyukjae kembali merasa kagum dengan kamar itu. Ibu Donghae tersenyum maklum menatap Hyukjae yang sedari tadi kagum dengan interior kamar.

"jadi, dimana kamar Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae yang sudah menempatkan koper didepan lemari. Ibu Hyukjae tertawa lepas.

"tentu saja tidur sekamar denganmu, dear." Mendengar itu, Hyukjae maupun Donghae melotot kaget.

"oh ya, nenek beri ini. Selimut Pembuat Bayi."

Hyukjae menerima dengan jijik selimut bercorak merah bercampur coklat yang 'katanya' bisa mempercepat membuat bayi. Hell! Walaupun ia lelaki tapi jika ia tidur dengan selimut itu tahu-tahu ia punya Rahim/? Ia tak akan mau memakai selimut itu!

"supaya kalian bisa mempunyai anak!" Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya susah payah, astaga! Neneknya Donghae sudah gilaa~! Donghae hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi horror Hyukjae.

Semuanya masih berbicara hingga terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang sepertinya kecil dari arah luar kamar Hyukjae. Benar, ternyata anjing kecil berbulu putih mendekati kaki Hyukjae yang masih cengo.

"aigoo! Siapa ini, bu? Imut sekali!"

Donghae menggendong anjing kecil itu dan menggosokan wajahnya pada bulu tebalnya. Hyukjae yang sudah sadar dari cengonya, tersenyum manis sambil juga ikut membelai bulu halus anjing.

"dia kami temukan saat berjalan-jalan dikota sebulan yang lalu. Badannya sungguh kurus! Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya."

Donghae mengangguk sambil masih bermain dengan anjing itu. Ibu, nenek, serta Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae. Tak sengaja melirik jam, ibu Donghae kaget saat jarum pendek berada diangka 10.

"ini waktunya untuk tidur! Kemarikan Yuki, Hae." Donghae merengut dan sekilas ia mencium hidung anjing yang menggemaskan itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada ibunya.

"jadi, selamat malam!"

Cklek!

Hyukjae langsung melempar jauh-jauh selimut itu sesaat kedua orang keluarga Donghae menghilang dibalik pintu. Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa kau percaya tahayul nenekku, heh?"

Donghae mengambil sebuah alas dan selimut dari dalam lemari dan membeberkannya dilantai. Ia mengalah, tentu saja. Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan membongkar kopernya untuk mencari baju tidur. Sekilas ia meneguk ludahnya.

"err… nanti saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan melihatku!"

Hyukjae berlari sambil mendekap pakaian menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar itu. Donghae yang tidak konsen dengan ucapan Hyukjae hanya bergumam sambil mengatur tempat tidurnya.

10 menit kemudian, kepala Hyukjae muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mengecek Donghae sudah tidur apa tidak. Sungguh! Ia malu dengan pakaian tidur yang ia bawa.

"hae? Kau sudah tidur?"

"belum."

"kalau begitu, tutuplah matamu."

"sudah menutup sejak tadi." –padahal matanya melek lebar-

"beneran?"

"iya."

Hyukjae membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi dan menampakan dirinya hanya memakai hotpans pendek –sangat pendek- dengan kaos putih tipis yang terlihat longgar dan sedikit transparan karena terkena cipratan air.

Hyukjae sedikit berlari menuju kasurnya, Donghae melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang menurutnya sangat menggodanya. Ia menyeringai.

"kau memakai hotpants?"

Hyukjae yang sudah tiba dengan selamat dikasur, menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah feeling jika Donghae masih membuka matanya.

"aku pikir aku hanya tidur sendirian dikamar ini!" ucap Hyukjae acuh, ia menaiki kasurnya dan mencoba tertidur.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang masih memikirkan pakaian mini Hyukjae yang sungguh! Menggoda imannya. Jikalau mereka mempunyai hubungan nyata pasti Donghae sudah menerkamnya saat ia lewat tadi. Rawr!/?

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata pemuda tampan itu menutup karena otaknya membutuhkan istirahat untuk dihari esok. Dengan perjalanan yang panjang dengan Hyukjae.

* * *

Triliit!/? triliit!/?

Hyukjae terbangun kaget karena suara handphone berbunyi. Karena gelap, ia meraba-raba meja nakasnya. Bodohnya, ia tak menyalakan lampu tidur dulu.

"lee! Dimana handphoneku?!"

Triliit! Triliit!

Bruak!

Hyukjae yang sudah jengkel tingkat dewa, melempar bantal yang cukup besar tepat kearah kepala Donghae yang masih bergulat dengan bantal gulingnya.

"mampus lu! Eh?" Donghae setengah sadar dan menatap Hyukjae setengah melek. Padahal dia yang kena lemparan Hyukjae malah dia yang bilang 'mampus'.

"dimana handphoneku?!"

"tas coklat, saku kiri."

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Donghae kembali memeluk gulingnya dan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal, melanjutkan acara mimpinya. Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan merogoh saku kiri tasnya.

Got it!

"halo? Halo? Iya! Benar! Apa? Maaf! Sinyalnya buruk disini!"

"hyukjae!"

"iya, iya! Aku perlu ke acara itu! Iya!"

"astaga! Kim Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae berjengit kaget menatap Donghae yang berancang-ancang menaboknya dengan guling yang ada bekas ilernya. Karena tak mau tertular iler Donghae, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu keluar kamar. Donghae-pun kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Lupa, ia kembali kekamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Tapi, karena tak ada waktu, karena ia ditelepon kliennya. Jadinya, ia hanya memakai mantel pendek selutut dan pergi keluar rumah untuk mendapatkan sinyal.

"halo? Halo? Untung saja anda masih disana. Iya. Aku akan pergi ke acara itu."

Tak sadar, Hyukjae membuka pintu depan terbuka lebar. Yuki, anjing keluarga Donghae itu berlari keluar dan saat ini menuju kaki Hyukjae. Jika saja ia tak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka ia akan meladeni anjing imut itu.

"huk! Huk!"

"sst! Duduk!" Haru pun terduduk, lucu sekali. Sangat penurut.

"apa? Maaf, bukan anda. Untuk anjing saya, hehehe."

Swish!

Hyukjae menatap kearah atas dan mendapati seekor elang terbang mengitarinya. Tak menggubris, ia masih berbicara sambil menatap elang yang arah matanya menuju anjing kecil ini. Ia merasa was-was.

Swish!

"baiklah… err… iya, akan segera aku laksanakan. Tidaaak!"

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Yuki digondol oleh elang itu. Merasa kasian Hyukjae mencari cara dengan tergesa-gesa. Ting! Handphonenya!

Swush!

Braak!

Berhasil! Handphone dengan pas melayang mengenai kaki elang itu dan cengkramannya pada Yuki terlepas. Hyukjae menadahkan tangannya, mencoba menangkap anjing kecil itu.

"aku dapat. Aku dapat! Got it!"

Hyukjae berlari mengambil handphone yang selamat terjatuh diatas empuknya tanah berbalut rumput rendah. Untung saja tidak rusak, sambungan teleponnya masih ada.

"halo? Halo? Iya maaf. Tadi err… ada kejadian."

Swish!

Tak mau kalah elang itu kembali datang untuk mengambil mangsanya yang telah direbut balik oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tahu itu, segera berlari menuju kedalam rumah. keadaan masih pagi tapi elang itu sudah mencari gegara dengannya.

"iya, iya. Akan kulaksanakan. Bisakah kau hubungiku nanti saja? Karena kyaa! Elang itu datang-"

Hap!

Hyukjae berlari sekuat tenaganya dan mencoba melindungi anjing imut itu, ia mengarahkan tangannya keatas untuk melindungi kepalanya dari patokan sang elang. Tapi, tak disangka, sang elang malah mengambil handphone Hyukjae.

"astaga! Elang brengsek! Ini! Ambil saja dia!"

Hyukjae mengarahkan Yuki keatas kepalanya, mencoba mengundang sang elang kembali untuk memberikan handphonenya. Konyol. Elang itu bahkan sudah terbang jauh.

"elaaang~! Aku butuh handphone ituuu!"

Hyukjae melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti meloncat-locat dan berlari memutar sambil masih mengangkat Yuki. Tak sadar, jika sedari tadi ia ditonton oleh ibu dan nenek Donghae yang mengira jika Hyukjae tengah berdansa dengan Yuki. Konyol.

"hae, lihatlah tunanganmu! Lucu sekali."

Donghae yang sudah nggak mood tidur –dan niatnya ke dapur-, melangkah mendekati ibunya yang memanggilnya.

"ada ap-"

Donghae mendengus menatap tingkah konyol Hyukjae. Menggelikan! Sangat berbeda jika ia sedang dikantor dan marah-marah pada anak buahnya.

"panggillah ia. Aku dan ibu akan membawanya ke kota. Membelikannya pakaian khas daerah."

Atas suruhan ibunya itu, Donghae melangkah keluar dan mendekati Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sedang melakukan tarian konyol untuk mengundang elang.

"hei ka-"

"astaga hae! Kau tahu, tadi anjingmu hampir digondol oleh elang dan aku menyelamatkannya tapi malah handphoneku menjadi santapannya dan sekarang aku butuh handphoneku. Bagaimana ini?" cerocos Hyukjae cepat memotong ucapan Donghae. Donghae hanya cengo.

"tenang. Kita bisa membeli handphone yang sama dan nomor yang sama, oke?"

"bisakah?"

"tentu. Jadi, tenanglah dan aku ingin memberi tahumu."

"apa?"

"ibu dan nenekku akan mengajakmu ke kota. Untuk membelikanmu pakaian daerah."

"apa?! Tidak mau!"

"tidak ada penolakan!"

"tidak, aku tak suka berbelanja!"

"ooo~ sst! Sini aku peluk. Nanti mereka mengira kita bertengkar, bodoh."

"aku tak-"

"ssst! Begini kan lebih baik, hm?"

Donghae merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae yang pas dipelukannya. Ia menggosok punggung Hyukjae dan tangannya yang nakal merambat menuju pantatnya. Ia mengelus pantat Hyukjae. Perempatan muncul didahi Hyukjae, lagi.

"oh. Lebih baik?!"

"hm~ bukankah kau suka?"

"bodoh! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana!"

"uh-huh."

Masih mengelus, Donghae dengan enggan melepaskan tangannya dengan memberi tepukan sedikit keras pada pantat kenyal itu. Perempatan belum hilang dari dahi Hyukjae.

"puas, sayang?"

"hm.. belum sih. Sampai kita melakukan 'itu', baru aku puas."

"gilaa!"

* * *

"hae, kau tak ikut ke kota?"

Donghae yang sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian olahraganya –singlet dan celana training panjang- mengotak-atik I-Phonenya. Ia perlahan menuju ibunya dan Hyukjae yang sudah siap diruang keluarga.

"tidak bu. Aku mau olah raga sebentar."

Ibunya mengangguk dan menggandeng Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis. mereka sudah sedikit akrab walaupun Hyukjae masih sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dengannya dengan Bahasa yang kurang baku. Tapi ibu Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk berbicara santai saja, ia tak suka kekakuan Hyukjae padanya.

Donghae keluar rumah terlebih dahulu, sambil memasangkan headphonenya. Hyukjae memandang iri pada lengan berotot Donghae. Ia memang tidak suka olahraga berat, tapi juga ia ingin otot lengannya sedikit besar gitu. Tidak kurus, lurus seperti ini.

"anak manis sepertimu tidak cocok punya otot besar-besar, Hyukkie."

Sadar pandangannya calon menantunya, ibu Donghae hanya tersenyum. Hyukjae tersentak mendengar ucapan ibu Donghae.

"eh? Hehehe, ibu bisa aja."

Akhirnya, Hyukjae bisa memanggil ibu Donghae dengan sebutan 'ibu', itupun atas suruhan beliau. Ibu Donghae tersenyum makin lebar.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kota!"

…

…

…

Di kota, Hyukjae sudah diseret kesana kemari oleh ibu Donghae. Ia dibelikan banyak pakaian yang harus ia akui, sangat mewah dan bagus sekali. Walaupun sudah ia tolak tapi tetep saja ibu Donghae ngotot jika ia ingin memberikan kado pertunangan mereka. Author tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya ibu Donghae saat mengetahui jika 'pertunangan' itu semu belaka.

Tak sengaja, dijalan mereka bertemu Jessica. Jadi sekalian saja mereka berkeliling kota. Tak jarang Jessica menggoda Hyukjae untuk membeli pakaian dalam yang seksi agar ditunjukan pada Donghae. Hyukjae sampai tersedak milkshake-nya.

Ibu Donghae sudah lama berada didalam toko naungan keluarganya, Jessica memutuskan untuk mengantar Hyukjae berputar-putar sekali lagi. Suasana hening dan canggung kembali melingkupi mereka.

"hm, Hyukjae-ah, aku ingin dengar pertama kali kalian bertemu. Aku sungguh penasaran."

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibangku yang menghadap kearah laut. Hyukjae menyeruput sebentar ice tea miliknya dan memandang laut bebas.

"pertama kali Donghae datang untuk melamar pekerjaan aku sedikit terpesona dengannya. Ia mengatakan jika ia anak miskin yang sangat butuh pekerjaan karena ia juga seorang perantau. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai asistenku." Ucap Hyukjae yang kali ini memang berdasarkan pengalamannya. Diam-diam, Jessica menulis apa yang Hyukjae bicarakan.

"dan… semakin berjalannya waktu, aku semakin tertarik padanya Karena keuletannya dan err… ketampanannya." Dan ini sudah berdasarkan pada otak Hyukjae.

"saat acara rapat tahunan selesai, ia mengajakku untuk berbicara berdua saja dilobby. Dan ternyata ia menembakku disana. Sungguh tidak romantis mengatakan cinta di lobby hotel!" Hyukjae sedikit terkekeh akan imajinasinya yang menistakan nama Donghae. Jessica terkikik geli.

"dan, bagaimana denganmu, Jessica-ah? Bagaimana sampai kau berpacaran dengan Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae yang entah bagaimana sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan tapi lidah ini tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berbicara seperti itu.

"umm… aku dan hae itu teman sejak kecil. Aku menyukainya karena ia tampan dan kaya. Ia juga tipe orang yang setia pada pasangan. Kami berpacaran saat umur kami menginjak 16 tahun dan sampai umur 20 tahun, hubungan kami masih erat." Jessica memandang laut bebas sambil tersenyum merasakan nostalgia.

"tapi… aku egois, Hyukjae-ah. Saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Aku marah besar padanya. Dan mengatakan akan putus. Tapi ia benar-benar tega, esoknya ia ke Seoul dan mengatakan jika hubungan 4 tahun kami kandas karena keegoisanku." Jessica tersenyum perih, Hyukjae memandang iba padanya. Ia mengelus pundak wanita itu.

"tapi tak apa, Hyukjae-ah. Aku sudah memiliki tunangan kok! Dan juga aku sekarang menjadi shipper kalian! Aku sungguh suka pada kemesraan kalian! Kuharap kalian akan tetap bersama." Ucap Jessica kembali ke mode Fujoshinya, Hyukjae sweatdrop. Astaga, wanita ini tak berubah.

"oh! Ternyata kalian ada disini. Ayo kembali, Hyukkie-ah!"

Ke-konyol-an Jessica serta Ke-cengo-an Hyukjae hilang setelah suara ibu Donghae menginterupsi. Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum, Jessica memasukan notenya kedalam saku celananya dan mengumam senang.

"yang tadi kau masukan itu apa, sicca-yah?"

"hm? Ada deh, tante~"

* * *

Hyukjae menaruh belanjaannya keatas sofa dikamarnya –dan Donghae. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah, karena tak biasa berbelanja lama-lama. Sekilas ia mengendus ketiaknya. Bau!

"Astaga, aku harus mandi." Hyukjae mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ck, sangking terburunya ia sampai lupa membawa handuk.

Cklek!

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi, Donghae memasuki kamarnya dengan masih memakai headphone yang melingkari kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon dan menghirup udara disana. Ah, lega sekali setelah olahraga dipagi hari ini.

Tak sadar ada orang dikamarnya –tepatnya dikamar mandi-, Donghae membuka singletnya yang basah oleh keringatnya. Lagi-lagi ia masih memakai headphonenya. ia memegang celananya, mungkin bermaksud untuk melepaskannya. Dan ia lakukan! Ia melepas celana trainingnya.

Disisi lain, Hyukjae sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia menepuk dahinya Karena lupa mengambil handuk yang ada didalam kamar mandi. Ia mengintip keluar, tak ada orang. Sekedar info, dari arah kamar mandi, kita tak bisa melihat ada orang atau tidak di beranda, makanya Hyukjae nggak lihat ada Donghae disana.

"huk! Huk!"

Hyukjae melotot. Astaga, anjing ini kenapa suka sekali membuntutinya sih?! Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya. Mungkin bagi anjing itu Hyukjae mengajaknya main, ia malah makin menggonggong dan menempelkan kepalanya pada kaki telanjang Hyukjae.

"astaga, Yuki. Aku ingin mengambil bajuku!"

Hyukjae melangkah mundur, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian privatnya sedangkan satunya untuk mengusir anjing itu. Disisi lain, Donghae yang bodohnya masih memakai headphone kali ini bermain dengan handphonenya tak melihat kearah depan dan…

Bruak!

Hyukjae dan Donghae jatuh dengan elitnya. Dengan bertindihan dan telanjang. Astaga.

"ASTAGAAAA! LEE DONGHAE KAU MESUUUMM! GYAAAA!"

"OH MAI GODD! HYUKJAE! KENAPA KAU BASAH DAN ASTAGA?!"

Mereka bedua berteriak sekuatnya dan segara bangkit dan menjauh. Donghae menuju lemari sedangkan Hyukjae menuju Kasur. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mulusnya, sedangkan Donghae mengambil handuk.

"kenapa kau bertelanjang?!"

"aku akan mandi! Kau sendiri kenapa kau basah dan telanjang?"

"aku habis mandi bodoh! Anjingmu itu menempel pada kakiku dan aku tak melihat dirimu yang- argh!"

Donghae menatap penuh arti pada paha dan bahu Hyukjae yang terekspose dengan indahnya. Hyukjae yang tahu arah pandangan Donghae, mengarahkan tangan satunya mengambil bantal besar.

Bruak!

"kalau mandi, cepat mandi! Jangan memandangi tubuhku seakan kau akan memakannya!"

Donghae mendengus dan mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Yuki keluar sambil menggonggong lagi.

"itu! Kau lihat kan! Anjingmu itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

Donghae tak mengurusi ocehan Hyukjae dan segera menutup pintu. Karena nafsu yang menjalari pikirannya saat melihat keadaan Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Kasur. Astaga! Tubuh sucinya telah dilihat oleh orang yang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Gyaaa!

Setelah acara melihat tubuh satu sama lain, malamnya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun mereka canggung. Donghae masih mengingat betul tubuh indah dan mulus Hyukjae, ia jadi senyam-senyum sendiri. Ah! Ia sepertinya lihat sesuatu dibahu Hyukjae tadi.

"ehem. Hei, Hyukkie. Kau punya tato gitu."

Hyukjae yang tadinya akan memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan wangi maskulin Donghae yang memabukan, kembali membuka matanya kaget. Ia speechless terdiam.

"tuh kan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dipesawat. Jadi, itu tulisan apa? Aku tidak melihatnya jelas saat kau telanjang tadi."

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia terlalu malu berbicara pada pemuda itu. Sungguh! Untuk memarahinya saja ia tak kuat.

"hei? Kau sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah."

Keheningan menyapa kembali, Donghae masih membayangkan Hyukjae yang telanjang dan yah jangan kita terangkan lagi isi otak mesum Donghae yang tiba-tiba aktif lagi gegara bossnya yang manis itu.

"aku membuat tato itu saat peringatan pertama kematian orang tuaku." Ungkap Hyukjae, Donghae hanya terdiam. Ia cukup kaget dengan pengungkapan tiba-tiba Hyukjae.

"dan tulisan itu, tulisan latin yang berarti cinta keluarga. Aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku." Hyukjae tersenyum miris, Donghae masih mendengarkannya.

"kehidupan yang aku jalani sungguh gelap, hae-ah. Bahkan aku tak mau mengungkapkannya padamu. Tapi, setelah bertemu keluargamu, aku tahu apa arti keluarga sebenarnya. Saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Itulah yang aku rindukan pada kedua orang tuaku." Suara Hyukjae bergetar, sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"kau masih mendengarkan?"

"yeah."

"minuman yang aku suka sebenarnya bukan soju. Soju memang minuman yang selalu ada diapartemenku tapi minuman yang aku suka sebenarnya segalanya tentang strawberry. Strawberry milkshake, jus strawberry, susu strawberyy dan lainnya." Hyukjae mengungkapkan semua jati dirinya, entah kenapa.

"dan mungkin karena kau, aku sudah tak alergi lagi pada warna merah muda."

"kenapa?"

"karena kau menyukai strawberry."

Tawa terdengar bibir mereka. Tak biasanya, mereka tersenyum.

"konser pertama yang aku lihat secara live itu PSY."

"tak mungkin!"

"beneran! Aku dulu fansnya."

"hmm… oppa Gangnam style."

"op-op-oppa Gangnam style~"

Kembali tawa terdengar, entah kenapa perasaan mereka menghangat dengan sendirinya. Donghae tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengganti ekspresinya.

"hyukkie-ah?"

"hm?"

"jangan ge-er ya?"

"hm."

"kau itu sangat-sangat manis dan cantik, bagiku."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya memerah panas. Donghae yang tahu Hyukjae malu, hanya terkekeh.

"kau juga tampan, hae-ah."

Dan malam itu, tak disangka mereka saling bertukar pengalaman mereka dan semakin mempererat hubungan mereka. Mereka jatuh tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Paginya, Hyukjae tengah bermain dengan Yuki. Entah kenapa ia menjadi punya chemistry sendiri dengan anjingnya Donghae itu. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita lainnya sedang berada diberanda bertelepon ria seraya menatap Hyukjae yang bermain dengan Yuki. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"hyukkie-ah."

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae yang terlalu serius bermain dengan Haru, Donghae sudah ada dibelakangnya. Duduk jongkok tepat dibelakangnya.

"eh? Ada apa?"

"handphonemu sudah ada. Kau mau mengambilnya?"

"oh! Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Jaga Yuki, Hae!"

Hyukja berlari masuk kedalam rumah, Donghae hanya tersenyum manis dan memanggil Yuki mendekat. Ia menggendong anjing kecil itu sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

…

…

…

"terima kasih!"

Donghae keluar dengan mengotak-atik handphone Hyukjae, sedangkan pemuda yang ada disampingnya itu menyeruput milkshake yang dibelikan Donghae saat menunggu diambilkan pesanan mereka.

"nih sudah."

Setelah mengatakan terima kasih, Hyukjae melihat handphonenya dan ada 50 pesan masuk di E-mailnya. Dan semuanya dari kliennya. Ia kaget.

"hae-ah, disini ada warnet?"

"ada, ayo." Tanpa sadar tangannya menggandeng mesra Hyukjae.

Mereka tiba disebuah toko yang sepertinya milik usaha keluarga Donghae karena lagi-lagi dari nama mereka. Hyukjae masuk sendirian, dengan Donghae menunggu diluar sambil sesekali menyeruput milkshake coklat miliknya.

Selagi menunggu loading, Hyukjae tak sengaja memandang Jessica dari kejauhan yang tengah berlari menuju sesuatu. Dan ternyata ia berlari menuju Donghae. Mereka mengobrol dengan serunya, entah kenapa Hyukjae tak suka itu.

Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, ia menatap computer yang sudah selesai loading, dan menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya. Tak mau Donghae menunggu lama, ia menyelesaikan cepat urusannya dan segera mematikan computer itu dan membayar ke kasir.

"maaf hae-ah, kau-eoh! Jessica." Donghae dan Jessica tersenyum menatap Hyukjae yang terkejut. Khusus untuk Jessica ia tersenyum mesum, entah kenapa.

"astaga, Hyukjae-ah! Aku sungguh bangga padamu! Sungguh bangga!"

"eoh? Kenapa sih?"

"tak apa kok. Yasudah, aku balik dulu ya!"

Jessica berlalu dengan berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Menuju seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebuah toko sambil membawa sandwich. Donghae dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kapal, tapi didermaga ia bertemu ibu dan nenek Donghae.

"hae-ah, aku pinjam mempelaimu ya!"

Dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae diseret entah kemana oleh kedua orang ibu-nenek itu. Donghae mendengus dan pergi menuju kapalnya, tidur sambil menunggu Hyukjae balik lagi.

Disisi Hyukjae, ia memasuki sebuah toko pakaian dan ia dipaksa untuk memakai sebuah tuksedo putih yang dipilihkan nenek Donghae padanya. Tak ayal, ia pun pasrah dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"ah, ia pasti akan manis sekali!"

"benar, dasarnya manis pasti ia akan sangat manis lagi."

Hyukjaepun keluar, mengundang senyum bahagia diraut kedua wanita itu. Ibu Donghae mendorongnya kesebuah cermin dan melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya, sedangkan neneknya mengambil sesuatu disebuah rak.

"ah, tubuhmu langsing sekali, Hyukkie-ah. Bahkan ibu kalah." Ibu Donghae tertawa geli dan masih memandangi tubuh indah Hyukjae, sedangkan pemuda itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"kau ini bisa saja. Hyukkie-ah, coba pakai ini."

Nenek Donghae menyerahkan sebuah kalung bertahtakan berlian safir yang sangat indah. Hyukjae termenung dan akhirnya memakaikan itu dilehernya. Ibu dan nenek Donghae tersenyum manis. ah, sungguh cocok sekali dengan wajah manis menantu mereka.

"kau tahu, Hyukkie-ah. Kalung itu adalah kalung turun-temurun dari keluarga kami. Dan akhirnya kami serahkan padamu dan Hae." Penjelasan nenek Donghae membuat Hyukjae kaget. Astaga! Ia sungguh tak pantas!

"ta-tapi nenek, aku tak pantas."

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami dan kau juga harus menerima kalung yang sudah ada dikeluarga kami terun-temurun itu, sayang." Ibu Donghae mengelus pundak Hyukjae, hati Hyukjae termenung.

"ayo, ayo. Aku akan memesankan ini."

Hyukjae kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti dengan hati yang kalut. Sedangkan ibu dan nenek Donghae menunggu sambil mengobrol dengan senangnya, karena besok upacara pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukjae dilaksanakan atas dasar ibu dan keputusan nenek Donghae.

"kau kembalilah dulu, Hyukkie-ah. Kami akan berbelanja untuk besok."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. ia tergesa-gesa menuju dermaga dan melompat menuju kapal Donghae yang pemiliknya sedang enak memejamkan mata.

"astaga! Gempa laut! Hyukkie?"

Donghae terjengkang kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah bobot ada diatas kapal membuat sedikit bergoyang keras. Donghae melihat mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca, tak mendengar Hyukjae mengucapkan apapun. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan tali pengikat kapal. Hilang kendali, Hyukjae memegang kemudi kapal dan menjalankannya.

Brrom!

Donghae hampir saja terlempar karena kaget saat kapal berjalan dengan cepatnya, ia menengok dan melihat Hyukjae yang mengemudiakan kapal. Donghae langsung bertindak, Hyukjae tak bisa menyetir kapal tapi sekarang?!

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"aku tak bisa, hae!"

Donghae terdiam, akhirnya Hyukjae berbicara. Matanya menatap lurus ke lautan dan dengan berkaca-kaca.

"aku tak bisa melukai hati keluargamu! Hiks! Tak bisa! Bagaimana ini?! Huwaaa~!"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba melepaskan kemudi, menutup wajahnya yang basah. Donghae dengan sigap langsung mengambil alih, dengan satu tangannya mencengkram lengan Hyukjae untuk didudukan disampingnya.

"kau ini kenapa?! Tiba-tiba membajak kapal dan mengungkapkan hal itu!"

Fiuhh~ untung saja Donghae langsung memegang kendali, jika tidak karang besar didepannya menjadi taruhan hidupnya dan Hyukjae. Merasa tak dijawab, ia menengok kesamping. Kosong?

"hyukkieee!"

Donghae langsung memutar balik dan menancap gas kearah Hyukjae yang entah bagaimana bisa kelempar kelaut bebas dan sekarang sedang meminta bantuan. Ia ingat jika Hyukjae tak bisa berenang.

"kemarikan tanganmu!"

Sangking takutnya, Hyukjae mendiamkan Donghae sambil masih menangis kencang. Donghae tak kehilangan akal, sedikit ia rapatkan kapalnya dan HAP! Ia berhasil mencengkram lengan Hyukjae. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menariknya.

"hiks maaf Hae-ah hikss maaf!"

Donghae menghiraukan ucapan Hyukjae, ia mengambil selimut yang untungnya selalu ada dikapalnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Hyukjae. Ia tahu jika Hyukjae sedikit kedinginan karena air laut yang cukup dingin hari ini.

Donghae memeluk erat Hyukjae sambil menggosok seluruh tubuhnya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda itu. Hyukjae sudah tenang dengan kata-kata Donghae yang tak mempermasalahkan itu. Itu bisa diurus seperti kata Hyukjae.

'kita menikah 1 atau 2 tahun kemudian kita cerai dengan alasan yang akan kita pikirkan nanti.'

Setelah tenang dan merasa Hyukjae mendingan, Donghae kembali menjalankan kapalnya sesekali ia mengelus rambut Hyukjae yang orangnya sedang menyender pada pinggangnya. Kelelahan menjalani hari ini.

Setelah menambatkan kapal, Donghae menuntun Hyukjae kedalam rumah karena angin yang cukup kencang hari ini. Di ujung dermaga kecil milik keluarganya, ia melihat kakaknya bersandar sambil menatapnya intens.

"ada apa, hyung?"

"ikut aku."

Donghae sempat bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang tak biasanya. Donghae masih menuntun Hyukjae yang juga penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan kakak Donghae. Donghwa membuka gudang dan membalikan badannya, ia menunjuk seseorang yang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"hai, bukankah sudah kubilang aku selalu mengawasi kalian?" Donghae dan Hyukjae terkejut, kenapa petugas imigrasi ada disini? Donghae memandang tak percaya kakaknya.

"hyung, apa kau memanggilnya?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya, Donghwa memandang adiknya dan menghela nafasnya.

"maafkan kakak, hae. Orang ini menelfon di telepon rumah kita, kupikir klien ternyata ia petugas imigrasi, ia mengungkapkan segalanya tentang kalian. Dan aku, err, memanggilnya kesini karena aku bilang jika kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan kalian." Ungkap Donghwa, adiknya masih tak percaya dengan perbuatan kakaknya.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, ia tak terima ini. Ia sudah mencintai Hyukjae. Ya, ia mencintai Hyukjae dalam arti sebenarnya, dan apa maksud petugas itu? Mau membawa pergi Hyukjae?!

"jika kalian mengaku disini, maka aku tak mengurusnya secara lanjut, nak. Ungkapkan disini atau setelah kejadian pernikahan itu, kau akan masuk penjara dan sebagainya yang tak ingin kau pikirkan." Jelas petugas itu sambil menyeringai, Donghae menatap sengit.

"kau tak akan bisa mengambilnya. Aku sudah merencanakan pernikahanku dengan baik-baik. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya! Ingat itu!" bentak Donghae, ia menuntun Hyukjae untuk segera pergi darisana. Ekspresi kedua orang yang ditinggal pergi HaeHyuk, petugas itu tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Donghwa menghela nafasnya.

"akan kubuktikan!"

* * *

Pernikahan pun akan segera dilaksanakan! Donghae sudah cakep dan ciamik berdiri didepan altar pernikahan menunggu Hyukjae segera keluar. Penikahan yang awalnya direncanakan tanpa dasar cinta ini tapi sekarang didasari cinta tulus dari mereka.

"pengantin datang~!"

Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum charming menatap wajah Hyukjae yang entah kenapa memasang wajah gugup plus datar. Entah bagaimana penggabungan itu. Hyukjae tampil ciamik dengan tuksedo kemarin yang dipilihkan oleh orang yang sekarang ada disebelahnya, nenek Donghae yang menuntunnya menuju mempelainya.

Donghae mengambil telapak tangan Hyukjae dan masih tersenyum. Hyukjae sebenarnya sudah mencintai Donghae, tapi…

"hari ini, hari bersejarah bagi kedua anak Tuhan yang berada didepan saya! Dengan cinta kasih Tuhan, aku akan-"

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyela omongan pendeta. Pendeta itu menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap bertanya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae melepaskan pegangan Donghae sambil tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menghirup udara, mengambil ancang-ancang akan rencana yang ia ambil tadi malam. Ia sedikit gugup melihat keluarga Donghae terutama petugas imigrasi yang juga ikut serta dipernikahan mereka. Ia melakukan ini juga untuk keselamatan Donghae, karena ia sudah berbicara pada petugas itu tadi malam.

"hadirin sekalian, ini memang hari yang membahagiakan. Sangat membahagiakan, tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu aku sampaikan pada kalian." Seluruh undangan berbisik, kecuali petugas imigrasi yang mengetahui maksud Hyukjae. Ia menyeringai.

"aku dan Donghae sebenarnya tak terikat dalam pertunangan maupun hubungan kekasih. Kami tak ada apa-apa satu sama lain." Dan ucapan terhenti itu makin disambut ricuh. Donghae yang kaget mencoba menyela tapi tangan Hyukjae menghentikannya.

"cukup, hae-ah. Kenyataannya adalah aku, jika tidak menikah ataupun bertunangan dengan orang Korea akan dideportasi ke Negara asalku. Dengan seluruh egoku, aku memaksa Donghae untuk menjadi tunangan palsu dan membohongi kalian semua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Hyukjae mengungkapkan semuanya dengan nada bicara bergetar ingin menangis.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari gereja, setelah sebelumnya menghadap petugas imigrasi dengan ucapan semakin bergetar. "puas kau?" Donghae tersadar dari cengo berlari mengejar Hyukjae, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh ibunya.

"ada apa ini, Hae? Jelaskan pada kami!"

"jika ibu bertanya pada Donghwa hyung, ia akan memberitahumu, bu."

Donghae menyentakan tangannya dan berlari menyusul Hyukjae. Ibu dan nenek Hyukjae hanya terdiam, mereka memandang Donghwa penuh pertanyaan. Jessica-pun ikut mendengar ucapan Donghwa. Semua terkaget-kaget akan kejadian sesungguhnya. Ibu Hyukjae serta Jessica berlari keluar menyusul Donghae.

"hyukkie?!" Donghae menggebrak pintu rumahnya dan dengan langkah seribu ia menuju kamarnya dengan Hyukjae.

Kosong.

Donghae membuka lemari pakaian Hyukjae, kosong. Apa Hyukjae sudah merencakan ini? Tak mungkin ia secepat itu berkemas. Matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang ada diatas Kasur bersebelahan dengan tuksedo yang dipakai Hyukjae.

'maafkan aku, Lee Donghae dan seluruh keluarga Lee. Aku sungguh tak pantas membohongi kebaikan yang kalian berikan padaku. Kebaikan kalian sangat membuat hatiku tersentuh dan tak ingin membuat itu kotor. Terima kasih telah menerimaku dengan baik, terima kasih menerima orang jahat sepertiku. Dan sepertinya besok aku sudah kembali ke Negara tanpa mengusik kalian lagi. Dan untuk Lee Donghae, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah berbicara pada petugas imigrasi jika ia tak akan memenjarakanmu ataupun mendendamu. Aku akan menangung semua itu atas ganti kesalahanku yang mungkin tak sama. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

tertanda,

Lee Hyukjae.'

Donghae meremas kertas itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Tidak, pandangan Hyukjae salah. Ia tak bersalah. Ia saat ini mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu membentaknya, memerintahnya. Ia mencintai pemuda dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Ibu Donghae serta Jessica tiba dikamar Donghae, terdiam. Donghae, pemuda tampan itu menangis dalam diam dengan masih menggenggam kertas itu. Ibu Donghae berjalan perlahan mendekati anaknya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"belum terlambat jika kita mengejarnya ke bandara." Ucapan ibunya membuat Donghae tersadar. Jessica ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum menyemangati tak ingin OTPnya ini berpisah.

"ayo bu."

Donghae dan ibunya berlari menuju dermaga yang disana sudah ada Donghwa berdiri diatas kapal. Ia tersenyum pada adik dan ibunya.

"akan kuantar kalian."

"baiklah, donghwa-yah kecepatan penuh."

Donghae masih mendiami kakaknya itu, Donghwa menghela nafasnya. Memegang kemudi, langsung melesat pergi dengan Jessica yang berteriak menyemangati.

Disisi lain, Hyukjae sedang berada dalam perjalanan bersama petugas imigrasi disampingnya. Hyukjae tak berniat sama sekali berbicara pada laki-laki disampingnya. Cukup muak sebenarnya, ia hanya memandang keluar. Memandang terakhir kalinya kota Mokpo dan tentunya esok untuk Seoul.

"ya, lihatlah sepuasnya. Karena kau akan lama tak melihatnya."

Sumpah! Rasanya Hyukjae ingin menyumpal mulut laki-laki tua itu.

* * *

Hyukjae menyamankan duduknya dipesawat. Ia bermimpi jika Donghae akan menjemputnya dan menghajar laki-laki tua disampingnya itu. Dan itu tak mungkin terjadi karena sedari tadi hawa/? Donghae tak ada sekalipun dan itu membuatnya kecewa.

Donghae berharap jika pesawat Hyukjae belum berangkat, ia sudah hampir berada dibandara. Jalanan entah kenapa cukup macet sekali dan sedari tadi Donghae menelpon handphone Hyukjae tak menyambung. Apa pemuda itu mematikannya?

"kumohon…"

Donghwa memakirkannya sembarangan dan Donghae melesat keluar duluan. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dan setelah mendengar pengumuman jika pesawat tujuan Seoul sudah lepas landas, hatinya mencelos.

Donghwa dan ibu kedua anak itu berlari mendekati pemuda yang berdiam diri menatap papan keberangkatan. Tertulis dengan jelas dibagian atas sendiri, sejak itu yang dipandangi oleh Donghae dengan tatapan miris plus sedih.

Ibunya memeluk erat Donghae yang terisak. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit. Kenapa saat ia merasakan cinta sejati, cinta itu cepat pergi seperti cepat datangnya? Donghwa menunduk kecewa, ia gagal menjadi kakak yang baik.

"maafkan aku Hae-ah. Maafkan kakakmu."

...

…

…

Kesibukan terlihat jelas disebuah ruangan yang bername tag 'Kim Hyukjae'. Pemuda itu sedang mengepak barangnya yang berada dikantornya. Ia berusaha sendiri karena semua karyawannya malah seperti terlihat mengejeknya dengan mengatakan jika mereka sibuk atau apalah itu. Gaah! Jika ia masih bekerja dikantor ini ia akan membantai mereka.

"Kim SoonA! Tolong bantu aku mengangkat ini kemobilku."

Ia mendekati pemuda yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda lain. Hyukjae berharap sahabat sekertarisnya ini mau membantunya. Walaupun sekali ini, ia akan membayar berapapun asal membawa barangnya yang berat ini.

"baik."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya senang. Astaga! Terima kasih Tuhan! Ternyata masih ada karyawan yang baik padanya. Tiba-tiba pandangan mata pemuda itu berganti menjadi menatap orang lain dibelakang Hyukjae.

"eum… boss."

Pemuda itu menunjuk sopan orang dibelakang Hyukjae. Penasaran, Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya dan membatu melihat seseorang yang sedang terengah-engah sambil menatapnya penuh arti. Itu sekertarisnya. Ya, dia Lee Donghae.

Pemuda yang pada malamnya langsung memesan tiket untuk ke Seoul dan sekarang ini berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas tak beraturan seperti sehabis lari marathon. Donghae mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan masih menatap intens bossnya.

"kau tahu tidak? Aku mati-matian untuk tidak mengagumi dirimu. Sifatmu yang keras dan angkuh menutupi kecantikan dan keanggunan milikmu." Ucapan Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"kau ingat tidak? Saat aku mengatakan kau sangat cantik itu berasal dari hatiku walapun aku tahu kau pria sama sepertiku, tapi kau begitu cantik dimataku." 15 langkah lagi mendekati Hyukjae.

"dan kau tahu? Saat kita berciuman, aku tahu jika saat itulah aku jatuh hati padamu. Melihat wajah manismu dari dekat membuatku kelabakan akan serangan cinta." 10 langkah lagi.

"mungkin benar aku menyangkal perasaan cinta itu, karena kupikir kau tak mungkin jatuh hati padaku. Tapi saat kau mengungkapkan semua rahasiamu padaku saat kita akan terlelap waktu itu, aku tahu kau secara tak langsung membalas cintaku. Betapa bahagianya aku." 4 langkah lagi.

"jadi, aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi sekarang." 2 langkah, Donghae berhenti menunduk menatap Hyukjae yang memang pendek darinya.

Donghae berlutut dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil, ia membukanya dan keluarlah kertas kerlap-kerlip tapi ditengahnya terdapat cincin perak yang sangat indah.

"would you marry me?"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, benar-benar tak menyangka jika Donghae mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Seluruh karyawan riuh, pernyataan yang sangat romantis dalam sejarah perkantoran/? Mereka.

"yes, hae! Yes!"

Hyukjae memeluk kepala Donghae dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum senang, ia berdiri dan otomatis ia menggendong Hyukjae dipelukannya. Mereka berdua tertawa senang disambut tepuk tangan dan siulan menggoda.

"kiss him! Kiss him!"

Sekali lagi, suara perintah itu terdengar bagi HaeHyuk. Donghae menaikan alisnya menggoda, sedangkan Hyukjae tertawa geli.

Chuuu~

Dan ciuman romantis itu adalah akhir dari perjalanan singkat mereka. Perjalanan panjang masih menanti mereka dikemudian hari, tapi mereka pasti akan menghadapinya dengan bahagia karena mereka berada disamping orang terkasih mereka.

.

.

THE END!

~OMAKE~

Stage 1! Wawancara!

1, Petugas Imigrasi(Author) : kenapa kalian bisa bersama?

-Donghae : kepo :P

-Hyukjae : kehendak hati dan Tuhan o:) *Author : nyet, jangan sok alim lu! #kutang Hyukjae melayang

2\. Jika kalian menikah siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping kalian?

-Donghae : My Lovely Hyukjae Monkey lah!

-Hyukjae : udah tau itu Donghae, masih Tanya!

3\. Jika kalian 'anu-anu' siapa yang diatas?

-Donghae : huahahahaha! Tentu saja si charming dan ikan paling Ganteng! Lee Donghae!

-Hyukjae : anu-anu apaan? Hae, anu-anu itu apaan? #ngerengek ke Donghae

-Donghae: mau tau anu-anu?

-Hyukjae : *angguk polos*

-Donghae : *angkat bridal style Hyukkie*

-Donghae : thor! Pinjem kamarnya ya!

-Author : terserah lu, bang ikan! #author nyiapin handycam

-Hyukjae : asdbjbnklnoiejn! Lee Donghaee!

4\. apa tanggapan anda tentang desahan Hyukjae?

-Donghae : sungguh menggoda iman! Dan membangkitkan junior! xD

-Hyukjae : thor! Lu! snjdfusfsudnc!

-Donghwa : membuat bising!

-Donghae : loh hyung! Ngapain lu disini?

-Donghwa : *senyum polos*

-Donghwa : numpang lewat #nyelonong pergi

-Dong,Hyuk,Thor : speechless

5\. apa Donghae akan naik jabatan di FF ini?

-Donghae : ya jelas!

-Hyukjae : tergantung Hae ngapain Hyukkie gimana x)

-Ibunya Donghae : ah! Hyukkie-ku mau 'anu-anu' ama little hae lagi!

-Hyukjae : ibu! DX

-Donghae : oh, sayang kau mau lagi?

-Hyukjae : andwaee!

6\. bagaimana kabar Yuki?

-Yuki : huk! Huk! Huk!

-Donghae : kata Haru dia lagi sebel sama elu thor! Soalnya FF ini udah end!

-Hyukjae : nah itu, Yuki udah jawab x)

-Author : etdah! Buat FF ini dengan penuh tumpah darah!

-Donghae : darah kambing

-Hyukjae : darah ikan

-Donghwa : Darah muda

-Author : Darahnya para remaja~ #asik asik jos! #plakk

-Hyukjae : buset dah! Ni author kagak bener otaknya +.+

7\. pertanyaan terakhir sekaligus jawaban terakhir. Bagaimana kabar anak elu Hyuk?

-Donghae: huapuah?! Hyukkie! Kamu punya anak?!

-Hyukjae : *jitak kepala author*

-Hyukjae : setan lu thor! Kan udah gue bilang jangan disebarin dulu! DX

-Ibunya Donghae : wuaah! Hyukkie! Selamat ya!

-Donghwa : sialan! Gue merasa tua/?

-Donghae : Hyuk, sejak kapan?

-Hyukjae : baru 4 minggu kok hae x)

-Donghae : ah hyukkie, kamu tega nggak bilang ke abang Hae XO

-Hyukjae : maap cayang Dx *peyuk hae*

-Author &amp; Jessica : *jeprat-jepret* lumayan~

-Donghae : njiir! Poto bayar coy!

-Author : oh, gitu. Yaudah gaji buat FF ini gue tunggak!

-Donghae : *pundung*

-Hyukjae : *ngelus-elus perutnya, nge-hirauin suaminya* xD

Ckckck, oke kita end aja deh. Daripada kena ke-galau-annya Donghae karena gajinya saya hentikan! Huahahaha #bletak *lemparan ikan badut Donghae*

Ciao! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
